The Stable Girl
by MadameRegal
Summary: When Hook gave Emma the "Once Upon a Time" book while she was sitting on the bench, she opened it on the part of Snow White's story when she met the Evil Queen. It stucks in her head and while she fell through the portal, she was thinking about Regina as a teenage girl. The action of the story is placed before 1x18 [flash-back]. Rated M for language and future chapters! SwanQueen!
1. CHAPTER 1: TRAVEL IN TIME

**A/N: I hope you will like it! Here's the SUMMARY:  
**

_**When Hook gave Emma the "Once Upon a Time" book while she was sitting on the bench, she opened it on the part of Snow White's story when she met the Evil Queen. It stuck in her head and while she fell through the portal, she was thinking about Regina as a teenage girl. | The action of the story is placed before 1x18 [flash-back]. Rated M for language and future chapters! SwanQueen story!**_

**Comments are VERY welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Pardon for every kind of mistakes, english is not my first language! Big thanks to ****Sultry Sweet** for corecting this chapter and being my Beta!  


**Rated M for language and smut in future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TRAVEL IN TIME**

**"Aaaah!"** Emma screamed as she was pulled toward the portal. She was holding Hook's hand. The blonde was not about to use this portal and travel in time. "Hook!"

She screamed and the pirate held her hand tighter.

"Hold on."

Emma tried to grab him with the other hand, but she ripped part of his clothing and fell into the sucking void with a loud "Ahhhh!"

She had no idea why, but the story she had been reading before they ran here was running around in her head. It was crazy because she was traveling through time and space and the thing she was thinking about was the unknown story about Regina. When Emma got to Storybrooke she'd wondered what made this woman the way she met her. Selfish, fearless, so fucking bossy… She was a real bitch and Emma was sure that no-one could have been born this way.

She knew that there was something behind it. She knew that it wasn't the true Regina. And the older woman chose to show it when she changed for Henry.

Emma saw the way that woman looked at their son. With pure love, with care. Regina was willing to die so he wouldn't have to be alone. She was able to do whatever it takes to save him in Neverland. She let him go with the knowledge that she would never see him again. Emma had seen the pain in her eyes too many times. That wasn't the heartless Evil Queen that she'd heard about.

Her thought left her for a moment as she hit the cold ground with force. She moaned in pain as she tried to rest herself on her hands. Then she heard Hook's scream as he fell right beside her.

She took a deep breath and then got up. Hook sat up, too, and looked around.

"Great," he said with twist on his face. "We're in Enchanted Forest… The question is where."

"That's not something we should be worried about." Hook looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "The question is when."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The two of them heard a girlish voice in the distance. Well, not so distant. "Daddy! You are the best! I don't know how to thank you for it!"

Emma looked at the pirate and he even didn't have a chance to shake his head when she started to run toward the voice. It was so familiar but so…unknown.

She heard Hook was running after her. She stopped by the tree and before her was the meadow.

Emma couldn't help herself as her mouth fell open and a smile soon showed on her face. No. She was dreaming.

"Swan," Killian touched her arm with his hook as he got to her. "You shouldn't– What the hell?"

Both of them were looking at the young girl that was hugging her father as they listened. Her clothes were blue, her long, brown hair was combed into plait, and a big, happy smile was on her beautiful face. A large horse was near them. A gift for the girl?

Emma was speechless. _That's Regina,_ she thought. She couldn't believe her eyes. The bitchy woman that she knew was now in front of her as a teenage girl that enjoyed her life, loved and was loved. She was happy. _I was right… She's not evil. Not at all._

"I never thought I would see our Queen like this," she heard Hook whisper.

Emma looked at him, surprised. Emma knew that Hook knew Regina as the Evil Queen and all, but he should have been able to see that it was only a mask, behind which that girl over there, wore all the time.

"I always believed she was good," Emma whispered to the man and returned her eyes to the teenage girl. "I was wondering how she was before she met my mother. . ."

"Wait a second," Hook stepped in front of her. "You wondered how she was before she met your mother?"

He quoted her and she raised her brows like it was something normal, natural for her. Why did Killian think it was a big deal?

"So what?" Emma asked him and, though she didn't know why, felt angry with him. "Is it bad to wonder how she became...'evil'?"

"You never asked me," he said with a smug smile and Emma rolled her eyes. "Why was the Queen in your head and not me? Have you ever wondered how I became they way I am?"

"You said you always were a pirate," she answered him. "And it's not like you're a complete villain. You're not a bad man. People may not trust you because of the pirate thing, but no-one is calling you evil and heartless. People aren't born evil. They become that way. And something terrible happened to Regina that I don't know." She sighed and kept quiet for a moment.

"You don't?"

Emma frowned at him.

"Do _you_ know something?"

"Everybody does." He answered like it was the most oblivious thing. "The love of her life died because Snow told Regina's mother that she wanted to be with her True Love. I don't know his name, but I know the story."

"Who was he," Emma asked looking forward. Maybe the boy was near.

"He worked in the stables."

Emma nodded, slowly watching Regina and her father head toward their big house. Nearby were stables where Regina left her new horse. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of the young girl. _She's such a sweetheart_, she thought.

"We should change and try to find a way back home."

"Like where?" Emma asked. "Maybe you want to pay a visit to Rumple? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I prefer not to. He would kill me before we could say a single word. You know that."

"Then we are screwed, aren't we?" Emma turned toward the forest again and started to walk forward, not exactly knowing where. "We could ask Regina. But she can't do magic. . . We are out of options to ask someone for help...although…"

Emma stopped in place. No. It was a crazy idea. It wouldn't do. Besides, it was too dangerous. She tried to think clearly and figure out a plan when Killian's voice brought her back to Earth.

"Although?"

"Regina's- Ugh, I mean Cora's book of magic. There might be some answers in it."

"It's too dangerous, love."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Emma let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips. Her tongue licked her bottom lip as it always did when she felt nervous. "But it's the only way," she said finally. "We need to find a way to get there, to have a chance to get the book, and try to find something."

"And how you plan to do that," he asked and Emma could sense anger in his deep voice. "We are strangers here. We're from the future and we mustn't change anything. It would be too risky."

"Yeah?" Emma started to feel the anger spread through her body too. "So how do you plan to go back? Just sitting around here and do nothing?"

"You can use your magic and—"

"I already told you," Emma cut him off with a voice sharp like a knife. "My magic didn't return! You really think we would be still here if I had it?! Do you even know how much I'd like to have it now, to get back to my son? I'm not about to stay here while he's in Storybrooke. I need to get back to him and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

After Emma finished, the silence between them started to become heavy. Hook's chest rose with each deep breath he took. He kept his blue eyes on the blonde, but didn't really look at her. He was lost in his thoughts. Killian knew that Emma was right. They needed to go back. Their present in the past was too dangerous. _That's right…_

"You're not from the world of magic," he said taking one step closer toward her. "I am, and we will do it my way."

"You won't be telling me what to do."

Hook froze. That wasn't something he really expected.

"I will find a way on my own. And if you're too afraid then you can leave now. I'm not stopping you."

He shook his head, his lips pursed into a fine line. "You stubborn little thing." He took a bunch of air into his lungs. "I won't leave you and I'll stop fighting with you. There's no point." He saw a little smile on Emma's face and added quickly, "But slow down a little. We need a good plan first. And, as I previously said, we'll need other clothes as not to raise any suspicions."

"Let's go to a bar then."

Emma walked straight past him. She was really done with him. He'd followed after her for too long and Emma was sick of it. She knew Hook craved her and, she didn't quite understand why, she didn't felt the same about him. He wasn't even her friend. She wasn't about to let him in. And a kiss they shared in Neverland was a big mistake. She would have to talk to him about those things, but later. There were more important things on their minds.

* * *

**While** they passed through one of the villages, they saw some clothes hanging outside of one of the houses. Emma didn't want to steal from a poor family, but Hook insisted. So Emma made her way behind the big tree to change out of her comfortable tank top, her jacket and her favorite jeans for a not-so-comfortable corset. She actually hated it. She didn't like to feel _trapped_ in the things she wore. But Hook clearly enjoyed the sight of her in it and the blonde was glad that she had a cloak, too, so she could cover herself from his hungry eyes.

They both made their way to the bar before sunset. Fortunately, there weren't too many people.

They both wanted to get a room and then have something to eat since their stomachs prayed for absolutely anything, but they had no money so Hook used his clever pirate mind to steal some. Again.

Emma wasn't very happy with his methods, but he was doing what was needed.

Once they both finished their meals, they headed up to the room above the bar. Emma wanted to have her own room, but it would cost them double so she had no choice.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw two beds. She walked to one of them with a smile on her face then sat there and closed her eyes. It wasn't as comfortable as the beds in _her_ world, but it was better than the ground and she was grateful for the pillow she could have under her head that night.

"I think we need to talk, don't we, Swan?" The black haired man asked as he sat on the bed that was in front of Emma's. When he saw her brows raised, he added, "About the plan. Any suggestions?"

"Actually, yeah." She answered, resting on her elbows. "We could pretend to be a couple of peasants searching for a job. You saw that Regina has a big house and all. They might need some servants."

"If they don't have any already."

"Something tells me you're just looking for an excuse." The blonde tilted her head back so her hair could fly out of her face. "We can try tomorrow and if luck is on our side then… Well, we could even stay there."

The man scratched his head and Emma kept her forest eyes on his face. She was silently waiting for his decision. If he disagreed, Emma wasn't about to fight again. She would do what she planed, with or without him. She had her plan in mind and she tried to go through it again in her thoughts when Hook pulled her out of them.

"You want me to clean their house?"

"Oh, please." Emma had no more patience for him. She felt the fire under her skin. "Do you want to go home or not? I'm totally done with your moods, Hook! Fine! Stay here or wherever. I'll go there tomorrow and you don't have to go with me. I'll do everything on my own."

"Emma—"

"No!" She cut him of and raised a hand at him. "No, Hook. Don't talk to me."

She could see hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care. It was his fault anyway and she wasn't even a bit sorry.

"Maybe I'll even do it quicker that way," she added, calmer this time as she lay down on the bed before she covered herself with her sheets. "I don't want to talk with you anymore. Tomorrow I'll go alone, end of story. We'll meet here for a week and I'll tell you if I found anything. And, please, don't argue with me, okay?"

She met his eyes and he slowly nodded his head and murmured, "Okay" before he also lay down.

Emma blew out the candle and her head hit the pillow. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. She wasn't surprised the next day that in her dreams she saw that beautiful girl with a big smile on her face. Emma wanted to see that Regina every night.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST MEETING

**A/N:Comments are very welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Big thanks for my awesome Beta ****_LostFairys_****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE "FIRST" MEETING**

**Emma **woke up early, what surprised her since she felt like a zombie girl just the other night. But now she was well rested, what she couldn't say about the pirate lying in the other bed. What she could tell was that he was a dead man if there were no snores. Emma wondered how she was able to sleep with him being so loud next to her.

The blonde took her cloak from the bed and put it on. Her long hair was lying lose on her shoulders. She was about to leave when she stopped. There was something she had forgotten. . . Of course there was. . . But she couldn't do anything about it. No bath today. Ugh. . . Just like the last time she was here.

She ran down the stairs and saw the barman behind the island. She bought some bread for breakfast and than said to the gray haired man, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

The man nodded his head in agreement, "Anything, miss."

Emma licked her lips and brushed her hair behind her ear. She would prefer to leave a note, but she even doubted if there was something like quail and sheets of paper or whatever.

"Tell the man I was with that I left and that he shouldn't be looking for me."There were some people in the bar already so Emma's voice was a quiet whisper, "And tell him to remember about our meeting in a week time."

"I will, Miss." He nodded and repeated after her what he needed tell to Hook,"Have a nice day." the man added as she was about to turn around.

Emma looked at him and smiled before she said with a normal tone of voice, "You, too. Thank you!" She called before she opened the door and went outside.

A cool air made her blond locks dance around her head. A smile lighted her face, she loved it, a fresh breeze in the morning. She's always been an night owl and she hated getting up early, but morning walks always made her feel better. Or maybe beside those times when she left foster home and needed to sleep on the station or in the car when she stole her precious bug.

She took one deep breath before she started to walk toward the finely green forest. Emma had felt differences between her world and the Enchanted Forest before, but never so intense like this time. She couldn't quite explain or understand what she felt, she only knew it was different. Maybe because she was in the past? Or maybe because it wasn't post-curse Enchanted forest? She didn't know. She started to wonder if it was magic, but it didn't feel that way. And she had no magic anymore, so it couldn't even be possible.

As she walked through the beautiful forest she listened to the bird's songs, she could hear woodpecker above her head and the crickets in the thicket, a little roe was running between the trees. This place was full of life and Emma admired it's beauty. It wasn't like the forest in Storybrooke at all. She loved the landscape of Maine but it wasn't as beautiful as here. She also didn't remember this land so full of life the last time. The ogres where then in the woods and the big and small animals were frightened.

Suddenly Emma stopped and froze in place. What if it wouldn't work? What if they would kick her out? How will she explain that she was looking for work and she came right to them? Well, that wasn't about too hard, right?

_There's nothing to worry about_, she told herself in her thoughts.

Emma shook her head and continued to walk.

She then saw something hanged on the tree. As she walked to it to take the piece of paper she noticed a boy walking in her direction. She took the paper in her hand and smiled to him.

"Hello" He said to her with a polite smile that Emma returned. Her lips parted as she was about so say something, answer him but she couldn't find her voice. She shouldn't talk with people, she could change something and she didn't want to do that. Going to Cora's house was already too dangerous.

"Hey. . ." She answered to the boy anyway. He wasn't more than seventeen years old. He had light brown hair and blue, good eyes. She surly couldn't be rude to that boy and not answer him. "I'm sorry, but. . . I have to be somewhere else and I need to go."

He nodded understanding and she smiled at him again before turned around. Then she heard his voice again,

"Hey," She turned around and saw that he was holding the paper she just had in her hands. Did she drop it? "I don't think you would want to lose anything."

He handed it to her and she thanked him, took it and then walked away feeling his eyes on her. As she walked she finally looked at the paper. Damn, she just took that thing without even reading it first. Her eyes widened and a smile showed on her face. That was exactly what she needed. There was someone needed to take care of stables. The stables that was in Regina's parents' possession; Cora and Henry's. Emma had no idea that her father's name was Henry. . . She never even asked the brunette woman, why she picked that name for their kid. . . She shook her thoughts away knowing that wasn't something she should think about right now.

She was glad that she remembered the route and it didn't take her too long before she welcomed the meadow she was at yesterday. She stopped right there, in front of the wall of high trees and stopped her blue-green eyes on the big house that belonged to Regina's parents. She was surprised that Regina wasn't a princes.. Wasn't her father a prince? Shouldn't they live in a palace?

A happy laugh ripped Emma from her thoughts. She turned around and saw Regina walking on the forest road, her brown horse was beside her. Regina's face was hid in horse's mane.

"You are so wonderful, Rocinante!" Emma watched the girl with wide parted lips as the brunette fondly ran her hand along his nose. She kissed him and added, "My best and only friend. . ."

Something hit Emma inside. She was lonely. . . Regina. Even in her youth. . . Did her mother, did Cora, let her go to the villages and meet new people? Emma was sure that a girl like Regina, from whom goodness just glowed, would have a lot of friends. Real friends.

Emma felt like she was watching a movie, she even forgot that she was there and reminded herself just as Regina looked up and looked at her. Her eyes were brown and big, her full lips parted as she gasped. Emma couldn't move a single muscle and that just happened as their eyes met.

Emma didn't know how, or didn't want to, look away. These eyes in front of her were so. . . childish and full of innocence. They were an open book. Emma could always read things from Regina's eyes even if her face was like a mask, without any emotion. And now she saw absolutely everything in them. She could read her and the first few things were that she was curious of the world, she was open-minded, she was happy, but there were flashes of hurt, and loneliness.

"Hello." Regina had that girlish voice again. So soft and sweet. A little smile showed on her lips. "I don't mean to be rude or anything. . . But who are you and what are you doing here?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times but no words came out of it. She was looking at the brunette as if she just had seen a ghost. The young Regina probably thought that she was weird or nuts. . .

"I-I'm sorry. . ." The blonde said when she found her voice after a moment. Her forest eyes never leaving the chocolate ones as the girl moved from her spot and right with Rocinante, she walked toward her. "I- I saw this," She raised her hand in which she hold the paper. "and I was just looking for something, so. . . I came here for a job."

"May I see it?" Regina asked politely, nodding at Emma's hand. The woman just nodded her head in agreement and gave Regina the leaflet. She watched as the brunette pursed her lips and shook her head. "My mother made this." She gave it back to Emma. "I could do it myself, work at the stables, you know, but my mother would never allow me. She was pretty mad at my dad that he gave me my new steed."

Regina kissed the horse again and whispered to him something that Emma didn't catch. _She's so cute. . ._

"Your mother thinks that princesses shouldn't do it, huh?"

Emma asked and made a one step toward the brown animal. As she raised her hand the horse reached for it and touched Emma's palm with his wet nose. The blonde grinned. She couldn't remember if she'd ever touched a horse before.

She looked at Regina that kept her eyes on the ground as she nodded. "Yeah. . ." The brunette sighed. "Though I'm not a princess. I was one but my father lost his title. My mother treats me like one, she doesn't care that it's something I don't want."

When Regina looked up she saw that Emma was looking at her with intense eyes. No, she wasn't looking, she was staring, but Regina didn't mind it. Surprisingly, on the contrary. After a second the brunette took one step back with parted lips.

"I'm sorry," The girl said with a voice that made her feel like she was really small. "I shouldn't have said all of this. You're probably not interested and I understand that."

"No, no, no, no, no." Emma said quickly. "You- I- Well. . ." The blonde laughed nervous. "I think I like to listen to you."

Both Emma and Regina were surprised with Emma's answer. As the big, dark eyes were locked on the blonde, Emma felt the hotness on her neck and cheeks. _Oh, fuck, I'm dead_, the woman thought.

An adorable smile showed on Regina's face. She must have enjoyed the sight of pink spots on Emma's cheeks. But she didn't say a word about it and Emma was grateful for it. God, when was the last time she blushed? She didn't know.

"I can lead you to my house if you want." Regina proposed. "I'm going home anyway."

"That would be nice of you, thank you."

"My name's Regina."

Emma needed to stop herself from saying "I know" So instead of it she smiled and reached for Regina's hand with "Nice to meet you, Regina. I'm-" Should she tell the truth? That wouldn't be a gig deal right? "I'm Emma."

Both of them were walking in silence at first. Emma had no idea what got into her but she just couldn't keep herself from looking at Regina with concern in her eyes. Once when she turned her head a little to take a better view she met those sweet eyes and both of them escaped with their eyes.

Emma cleared her throat after a few seconds and asked, "So. . . How old are you?"

This question was totally random for Regina, but there wasn't anything bad in knowing how old someone you talk with is. And Emma wanted to know that to find out in what time she and Hook were. Emma knew that Regina became queen as an eighteen or nineteen years old girl - not older.

"I had my birthday couple of weeks ago. My seventeenth."

Regina answered and Emma smiled, but not like she had before. It was a sad smile and she was happy that Regina wasn't looking at her right now. Soon Regina's life was about to be destroyed. And Emma couldn't stop it to not change the future. . . How could someone hurt such a sweet child? She could only imagine how terrible Regina's life was after she married the king. Because. . . How else could she have become the Evil Queen?

Emma tried her best to shake the thoughts out of her head. _Remember, there's nothing you can do_, Emma reminded herself. And as she was finally free from the shadow of the future, she smiled and even chuckled quietly. Emma felt Regina's eyes on her.

"And what's so funny to you?" Regina asked. Emma wasn't looking at her but she could sense the smile in this voice. "That wasn't the reaction I expected. Although, I didn't expect anything."

"Sorry for that, it's not because of you," Emma laughed again. _What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself but the laugh didn't die. _It's just so strange. . ._ "I just realized how old I am."Emma explained and looked at the darker girl to see her shocked expression. Regina clearly didn't understand Emma's point.

"And why's that?" The brunette asked. "You are not old. You are like 25 or something? How can you think about yourself like that?"

"I feel flattered," Emma said with a grin and the girl couldn't help but to smile, too. "But I'm not 25. I'm 30."

_Fuck! I'm 13 years older than Regina now. _Well, Emma was sure that in this case Storybrooke Regina had to have more fun, knowing she's -something about- 35 years older than Emma. But age didn't matter, right?

"Really?" She heard Regina asking. "I would never guess. You look really young and beautiful. . ."

Emma smiled as she saw sweet, pink cheeks after Regina realized what she's just said. She looked even more adorable. . . Was that even possible?

Both of them kept silence for a while, both blushing. Emma heard Regina calling her beautiful all the time in her thoughts. Again and again. She was sure she would never hear those words from the former Mayor. But did Regina really think that? She seemed to say what she thought without thinking twice about what it was. So did Regina, the one that Emma knew well, think the same?

_And why that would matter for you, Swan?_ Emma asked herself and shook her head gently. _It wouldn't mean anything anyway. What the fuck? Why would I want it though? . . .Do I, even? No, no, no, no, no._ Emma kept saying to herself, over and over.

Emma was a person who often lied to herself. And she was doing it again. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to admit it. Admit that she cared about Regina. Maybe even more that anyone else. . .

"Here we are." Regina's voice broke the silence. "It's where I live..I will walk Rocinante to the stables, okay? Do you wanna come with me?"

"It's okay, I will wait here."

Regina nodded her head and pursed her lips a little. She was about to turn around but her dark eyes didn't want to leave Emma's. The blonde showed a charming smile even though she didn't realizing it. Regina blushed again and then turned around.

"Regina?" The girl turned around and looked at her with question written on her face. "Do you think your mother will hire me?"

Who knows what Cora will do? Maybe she wouldn't want some strange girl working for her?

"I think she will."Regina answered and sent Emma a smile. Then she turned around and started to walk toward the stables.

Emma crossed her hands looking at the walking girl. She wore that smile of happiness as Regina answered. And suddenly she forgot about home in Storybrooke or the book of magic. She wanted to be here, though Emma wasn't aware about the core of the desire.


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE LUCK

**A/N:Comments are very welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Thanks you very much for all follows, favorites and reviews! It makes me keep writing!**

**Big thanks for my lovely Beta !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE LUCK**

**Emma** crossed her legs and sat on the grass taking a blade of it before she started to play with it. A gentle smile was on her lips. Since she returned to Storybrooke from her life in New York, worries were almost all that she had in her head. Now, for the first time in months, she felt peace, she felt happy, even, though, she knew she shouldn't. She needed to work on the plan, try to focus on returning home, to her family and son. To his mother…

It was so hard right now, though… Now that she had met this Regina. She wanted to get to know her more, spend some time with her. A part of her was afraid that if she stayed here too long, she will want to change the past… How much she wanted for Regina to have a better life…

For a second she looked up and saw the young girl closing the doors of the stables. Emma rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand. How long was she going to stay here? Longer than she will have to? What if everything will go fast? Too fast for her? Or maybe it should be that way, before both of them will become friends or something? Going back will be really painful then. But Regina was back there… In Storybrooke.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she saw the brunette woman with this Robin Hood by her side. She couldn't vanish the feeling of jealousy of him, not quite knowing why. Tinkerbell once told her how happy she was that Regina didn't run away from him once again, because he's her true happiness. Her Happy Ending…

Emma wants Regina to be happy, of course, but… Err… That doesn't matter any longer, does it? She's happy and Emma is happy for her. End of the story.

Emma wished for it to be that simple…

"Ready?" Emma looked up surprised and blinked a few times looking at the young brunette. "Lost in thoughts, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of." Emma nodded and got up from the ground with a smile. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Of course she was not ready. Even though she had stand against Cora many times, she was scared even now. First; she had no magic right now, second; she had no idea what kind of person Regina's mother was right now. All of that was freaking her out.

Regina and Emma started to walk toward the big mansion. The blonde had a few questions, but she decided to wait some more, so she stayed quiet. Maybe the answers will come to her by themselves?

The brunette girl opened the door for Emma and she smiled as she stepped inside. Emma looked around with open mouth, thinking _Wooowww… _This mansion was twice Regina's from Storybrooke! It really looked like a mini castle inside. Well, almost, of course.

"I will go get my mother." Regina said after a second, her hand now on Emma's shoulder. "Wait here, okay? Make yourself at home. I will be right back."

The blonde woman nodded and returned the smile Regina just sent her. She made a few steps forward into the living room. She always felt uncomfortable in places she didn't know. But after a second, she walked to the big couch and sat there, allowing herself to look closer at the decorations of the house.

Everyone who would walk in here would say that this belongs to a royal family. A big fire place was giving the place a pleasant warmth and added even more coziness. So did the deep green plants around the room. Her eyes fell on the knight on the white horse that was embroidered on the material hanged on the wall. Henry always called her a white knight…

"Is that her?"

Emma shuddered hearing the voice she could not forget. Cora Mills, who else, entered the room.

"Yes, mother."

Regina answered nodding her head. Emma was about to get up from her seat but Cora stopped her with a gesture of her hand, so she fell back onto the comfy couch. She could feel that her fingers were getting sweaty. Cora looked just like she remembered her. The same hair, the same style of clothes, or rather dresses. She had the same look in her eyes…

"Well, well, what we have here." Cora smiled kind of wickedly and Regina whispered barely "Mother, please…" The older woman sat on the couch in front of the one that Emma was sitting on. "So, child, how old are you?"

"She's 30 years old, mother."

"I haven't asked you anything, Regina!" Emma froze at the sudden change in Cora's voice. It was now sharp as a knife and it forbid Emma to breath. "Haven't I learned you not to talk when you are not asked?"

"Yes, mother…" Regina's head fell down, Emma could catch the single tear running down her cheek. "I will be good…"

Something squeezed Emma's throat and heart. Did Regina's life on the side of her mother look like that all the time? Or maybe it could be even worse? How couldthis womantreat her daughter like that? How could Regina choose to stand beside her mother back in Storybrooke? Emma could not understand that… It was twisted and an unhealthy relationship…

"So, as my daughter said, you are 30." The older brunette said with a calmer tone of voice and a sweet smile. "I didn't expect a girl for such a job, but it's not mine to judge. Are you married?"

"I-" _What? _Emma thought surprised. Why the hell Cora would be interest in _that_? What did that matter? "No, I'm not."

"See, Regina? You don't want to end up like that, do you? You should act like a lady and look for a husband and not ride horses, walk in trousers and work in the stables!"

The girl looked up and Emma met her, now red, eyes. There was an apologize look in them. Emma tried to send her a small smile that would tell her "that's okay."

"I'm sure that your daughter will find someone who will love her." Emma said after a moment. She knew she shouldn't argue with Cora, but she wanted to help Regina. In any way. Although it wasn't the best of arguments, not for Cora. "It just takes some time."

"Love?" Cora blew a raspberry and chuckled before she continued. "Love is a weakness, child. Power is what matters."

"I think that it can walk together in pair." Emma tried again. "You can be the most powerful person in the world and have feeling for the other person."

Cora shook her head in disagree, a fleer on her lips. "Okay, let's change the subject." Then she turned her head to Regina and added, "We will talk later."

A flick of fear showed in the deep brown eyes. The brunette nodded her head and moved to sit on the other end of the couch Cora sat on.

"Forgive me for all the questions, dear," Cora broke the silence after a few moments and looked back at the blonde. "but I need to keep showing my young lady that she needs to listen to her mother to become someone in the future, you understand?" When Emma nodded, Cora added, "Good. Now… I don't see why I shouldn't hire you. We really need someone who can take care of this animal… How much do you want for this?"

Emma started to think about it. She doesn't want money, that's not for what she came here.

"I don't want you to pay me," Cora's brows raised in question so Emma continued. "I travel much and I got here just yesterday. I don't have money to buy the food nor place so sleep. I want to ask if I can stay here."

"Hmm…" The woman murmured and sighed. "It's seems fair enough, don't you think, Regina?"

The girl looked up at her mother and then at Emma. "Yes, of course." She answered almost immediately.

Cora nodded and Emma smiled under her nose happily. Things couldn't be going better for her right now…

"So, I will get you one of the rooms and I will find you some clothes for your work. No-one wants you to ruin that nice dress you are wearing. And you will join us for meals."

Both Emma and Regina opened her eyes wide, totally surprised. _What the hell? Cora is willing to invite a peasant to a dinner with her royal family?! _Yes, that was not something Emma _never, ever _expected to hear from this woman.

"Is that okay with you, dear?"

Cora's voice brought her back on the Earth.

"Oh, yes, yes! Thank you very much! It's very kind of you…" Emma said quickly. She really had no idea how she should act right now. One wrong move… Who knows what this crazy woman would do? "I just… You know, it doesn't matter."

"It does for me." Regina's mother said with a cool voice, her eyes intense as she looked at the blonde woman. A threat hanged in the air. "You just, what?"

Emma looked between Cora and her daughter just to see that the young girl was doing the same. Regina's still wide eyes weren't telling her anything… well, good.

"I just…" Emma started and met Cora's brown eyes. "…haven't thought you would be so kind to me." She finally finished and saw a gentle smile on Cora's face. "Really. I mean it."

"You are such a nice girl… Or woman, whatever suits you." This time Emma tried to smile. "Regina, honey, go show our new guest her room."

"Yes, mother." Regina agreed without a fight and got up. "Come on." She added to Emma with a smile on her face. A smile that she hadn't seen since the girl walked away to find her mother… Emma started to wonder if having that kind of person as a parent wasn't even worse than having any parents at all… This is a controversial thing, though. As Emma never had a family, she learned how to live as a free bird. And here? If she would have to be in Regina's place? She would feel like she lived in a cage. "I'm sorry for my mother. She can be harsh sometimes."

Emma met Regina's chocolate eyes and send her a sad smile. "You don't have to apologize, you know? I'm used to this…" The blonde didn't quite knowhow to response, because she didn't want to make Regina feel uncomfortable. There were no questions she could ask about their relationship and not know the answers. She also didn't quite know how to try to cheer Regina up.

"Really?" There was surprise in Regina's voice. "I never thought that was possible."

"Oh, it is." Emma answered with a more sure voice. "You know, it only takes some time to learn this. But when you do… The world is yours. I'm sure you will make it one day, ya know? When I was a child I build that wall around myself, that's not the right solution, believe me. I'm still working to put it down. You need to see the difference between building that wall that, what you think, protects you, and just learning how to stop to care what people think and live your own life."

"And why did you do this?" Regina whispered softly after a minute of silence. "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that question. I didn't mean to interfere in your life."

"Hey, it's okay, you know." Emma placed her hand on brunette's shoulder. She could never be angry at that girl, no matter what she would say. Could she even say anything that would offend Emma? "I can tell you. I won't hide, it's kind of… private, but I feel that I can trust you."

Regina had that smile on her face, this cute one and full of emotions. It melt Emma's heart. She had no time to think about her feelings now, though. Nor did she want to think about them at all...

"I was- Well, I _am _an orphan. I was tossed away from house to house for a big part of my life 'till I finally ran away. But I waited for the moment until I was sure that I was ready to live on my own.

"People that had me as a child weren't loving at all, and when they got bored of me they simply send me back to the orphanage. After years of living like this I closed myself on the inside.

"I never could understand why no-one wanted me. Why my parents left me in the first place." Emma lost herself in this monolog, she no longer could even feel Regina's gaze on her form.

"Have you found them?" She heard Regina asking. "Your true parents?"

Emma stayed quiet for a long moment. How should she response? The blonde thought about the answer for a couple of seconds and then said,

"Yes, I did. And I found out that they had to do this for our own good. But I'm a grown woman… And they are about to have another child, because they always wanted to rise their daughter or son together. It's complicated. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to..." She looked at Regina and saw that she wasn't about to push. "I- well… Kind of left them, but not from my own choice. I will have to find a way to them again soon."

"Oh…" Regina whispered surprised. "So… You are not going to stay for long?"

Just then Regina stopped by one of the doors and opened them. Both of them went inside and Emma looked around. It certainly didn't look like a room for a servants. It was huge with a big bed, even a fireplace. _Wow_ was on the end of her tongue a second time today. She noticed that Regina sat on the bed and tapped the spot beside her. Emma walked to her and sat down beside her.

"So . . ?"Regina asked. Emma totally forgot about the question that Regina asked!

"What? Oh! Yes… That…" Emma bit her lip a little and looked down. "I don't know… I don't plan to, but we never know. I plan to stay as long as I have to."

Regina nodded, was there a sad look in her eyes? _Oh God… _Emma thought. She didn't mean to hurt Regina in any way, but she hasn't thought that those words could do just that.

"But I'm not going anywhere right away."She added and the girl looked back at her, a little smile lighted her beautiful face. Regina reached for Emma's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm glad, really…"


	4. CHAPTER 4: FIRST DAY

**A/N:Comments are very welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Big, big thanks for my dear Beta _LostFairys_! Thank you, dear!**

**I also want to thank all of you for favourites and follows! That's a true motivation to keep writing! You are, guys, awesome! Enjoy the chapter !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: FIRST DAY**

**The blonde **groaned as she heard knocking to her door. It was far to early and she had no intentions to get up. The bed was too comfortable to leave it. She hid herself under the sheets to protect herself from the sound and the sun.

But then, Emma suddenly reminded herself where she was as she brought herself into a sitting position just as the door to the room opened and the brunette girl slowly walked in.

Her really long hair was lying lose on her shoulders and back, she wore a creamy nightgown.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," Regina said with a soft and gentle tone of voice. Emma remembered the tone, Regina had used the same tone when talking outside the Granny's that day on the welcome-home-party. "My mother's order."

"It's okay," Emma smiled and stretched herself before she yawned. "I's rather hard to get out of the bed in the morning and also hard to go to bed at night."

Regina laughed at Emma's words like she had just told a joke. After a second Emma joined her seeing how weird that looked like. Especially for Regina, how Emma could guess, knowing that Regina was an morning person.

"You are so silly"

Emma smiled widely at those words.

"Oh, no offence..."

"Don't worry," Emma assured the girl. "None taken."

After those words Emma slid out off the bed, her three-days-dress still on her. another yawn left her mouth.

"Here..." Emma heard Regina's voice again and saw the girl heading toward her with something in her hands. "I searched for some clothes, I hope they will fit you. A nightgown is also in here."

Regina handed Emma clothes and she took them with a grateful 'thank you'.

"The baths are on the end of the hall, you will find hot water there," Regina added after a second. Emma nodded at her words understanding. A happy smile on her face that she will be finally able to wash herself. "I will be going to change myself. I will meet you in the living room, okay? Then we can go eat something, I'm sure you must be starving by now. Then we will go to the stables and I will tell you everything."

"Sounds perfect to me." After those words both of them left the room and walked in two different directions.

Emma walked till she reached the end of the hall and then opened the last door. She entered one of the bathrooms and wasted no time.

In the middle of the room was a middle-sized bath already filled half full with hot water. Emma had some problems with taking off the corset, the rest of her clothing went easier. Emma slowly slinked into the bath and sat down. The hot water hugged her body and a small moan escaped Emma's throat. God, she missed this so much...

The blonde laid down, her long, now wet, hair. Emma wished she could stay like that, enjoy this and be alone with her thoughts some more, but she couldn't. Regina probably will be waiting for her in a matter of minutes. With a groan of displeasure, Emma sat up once again and began washing her body and blonde hair.

After 5 or maybe 10 minutes, what seemed for Emma to be a short moment, she was drying herself. Once that was done she hanged the towel on one of the hooks on the wall and walked to the small cabinet where she left one set of clothes Regina gave her. White trousers, quite a big shirt and a gray cloak. These weren't made of a material Emma loved but it was far better than nothing.

Emma quickly dressed herself and left before she ran downstairs. It was weird, because she got here just yesterday and she felt even more than quite comfortable.

For her whole life Emma was moving here and there, never staying in one place for too long. She saw the whole world as the place she could live in. It was quite like Pumbaa said in The Lion King, "Home is where your rump rests." Though it never was a home. No matter if it was a car, ground, bench, a motel, her own apartment or someone else's place. It never felt like home.

"Sorry it took me so long." Emma apologized to Regina as soon as she found herself next to the waiting girl. "I tried to make it quick."

"Don't worry, that's okay." Regina answered and assured Emma that she meant it with a smile. "I was waiting for you just a minute or two. Hungry?"

"Like a wolf." Emma admitted wit a smirk and Regina chuckled. "I could even eat a horse."

"Be sure," Regina started. "that I won't give you mine."

The brunette was teasing and that was the first time she did it in Emma's present. In this world, at least. Teasing was in her blood. Cora's daughter, after all.

Regina laid Emma to the big dining room, where food was already waiting for them. Emma noticed that it was set for only two people.

"Aren't your parents eating with us?" Emma asked as she took one of the seats.

"No, they've already eaten 'cause they had to go somewhere quite early." Regina explained. "They left before I woke you up."

Emma only nodded, hiding that she was happy with the fact, that Cora was not here.

Both of them enjoyed their meals in comfortable silence. Emma ate everything that was on her plate, though there was quite a lot of it.

After both of them were done with eating, they headed outside and to the stables. Emma watched as Regina walked to her horse and greeted it with sweet words and touches. After a moment Emma started to look around. Everything that was needed was in her sight.

"Have you ever taken care of a horse?"

Emma turned around to face Regina. The girl was caressing the horse's nose and looking at Emma.

"Not really." Emma admitted shyly. She was about to do something, about what she had no idea. But how hard could this be? Nothing that needed to be explained. She needed to keep the stables clean, feed, clean and brush the horse. "But I know what I have to do."

The blonde walked to Regina, and Regina nodded. Emma hadn't noticed that she took an apple from the house. She fed it to Rocinante and both of them smiled watching the horse chew.

"I wanted to take him for a ride." Regina broke the silence after a minute or two. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not a baby, I can be left alone." Emma answered with a smirk that Regina returned as she exercised Rocinante from the box stall. "And beside that, I prefer to walk alone, so… It suits me."

Regina took a cheek piece and saddle to get the horse ready for a ride. Then she stopped, just as she was about to and looked at Emma. "Do you want me to show you how to do everything right?"

"Errrr… Sure." Emma slid her hair behind her ear and walked to stand beside Regina. It might have looked easy before for Emma, but it came to it that she was unable to do a single thing alone. Regina chuckled a few times friendly and right away showed Emma everything she was doing wrong. The brunette then took everything off the horse and let Emma try again on her own. Emma was a good student, always; that way she could always survive in her lonely life, so she was this time. "It's harder than I've thought."

"At first, yes, but once you get it, it's a piece of cake." In one second Regina was sitting on the horse. "I will be going now."

"Err, Regina?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

Regina smiled widely and laughed softly. "Of course you can, dear. What is it?"

"This is your first horse, am I correct?" When the girl nodded her head in agreement Emma continued, "How do you know how to ride, then?"

"Well… My father always loved horses and when I was big enough he was taking me with him on a little trips. After my 7th birthday I asked him if he could teach me." Regina explained. "My mother wasn't happy, of course, but my daddy always tried his best to make my dreams come true. He even made it to get me a horse a year sooner."

Emma smiled as she listened. "Your father sounds like a noble man. I hope I will meet him soon." She really did. She was curious of the man who clearly loved his daughter very much… And she must have loved him very much, too.

"You will today. The four of us will have dinner together, remember?"

"Oh, indeed. I forgot…" It was happening far too often lately. "I won't be stopping you. Go now."

"See you later, dear!" Regina gave Emma once last big smile and after a short moment she was gone and Emma was left alone.

The sight of Regina's father couldn't just disappear from Emma's thoughts. Was it indeed true that Regina killed- will kill- whatever- her father to cast the curse? He was- will be… the one thing this innocent girl loved the most… Emma couldn't even imagine how painful that must be… Just like for her mother, Snow, to kill David in the past year… The world of magic was so cruel…

To keep herself from the thoughts about the future that for her already happened, Emma lost herself in work. There wasn't too much of it so after she was done, Emma's chosen to go to the meadow and lay down on the green ground. She found herself embraced with warm sunbeams and a tepid wind.

After what seemed like a short moment she felt poking. After a second she heard a light whisper. "Emma?" Another poking. The blonde groaned, but didn't open her eyes nor did she move. "Emma, wake up."

Slowly Emma started to return to real life. She blinked a few times before her eyes got use to the bright colors. As she fully opened her eyes she saw a beautiful face above her and she smiled. Now she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming… Her eyes were about to close again when she felt a plan against her cheek.

"I could never guess that this day on the stables would wear you out so much." A soft voice teased and this time Emma's eyes shoot wide. "Here you go, dear." Regina gently tapped Emma's cheek and moved away from her.

Emma slowly sat up, but either way everything started to move around her. She needed a second so everything could return on it's place. "Oh God, I'm really sorry…" Emma murmured and looked at the young woman.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't plan to fall asleep." Emma added quickly, but Regina only shook her head with a smile.

"Aren't you mad?" That was a stupid question, Emma knew.

"Why should I? It happens!" Regina got up and then reached her hand toward Emma to help her get up, too. Her smiled changed and Emma could see something playfully evil inside those deep brown eyes. "Or maybe you want me to be mad at you, huh? I can be."

"You are evil, you know that?" Emma joked and Regina laughed before she rested her forearm against Emma's shoulder. "Pure evil and such innocent on the outside…"

"No-one told you that appearances are deceptive?" Regina raised her perfect brow tilting her head on left side. A tension was in the air until both of them burst out laughing. "Come on, dear," Regina added when they finally calmed down. "My parents are back and they don't like when I'm getting late for dinner. You really don't want mess with them. With my mother, at least."

After those words Regina hooked her arm against Emma's and both of them headed toward the mansion.

"Finally…" They heard after five minutes as they walked into the dinning room. "And I've already started to think that you two would never show up." Cora's voice and so her expression was cool. "Sit down, girls."

And so they did. They took the seats in front of Regina's parents, one was still free, so Regina asked, "Where is daddy?" She seemed to be worry with him being late. But nothing bad could happen, right?

Before Cora could answer an older man entered the room saying, "I'm here, honey. How was your day?" The man walked to the girl and kissed the top of her head. "And who is this?"

Emma was watching the whole scene from the beginning, but now she looked straight into Sir Henry's eyes. They were blue-grey, filled with goodness and sympathy. A polite smile showed on his face as he looked between Emma and Regina.

"This is Emma, daddy." Regina explained. "Mother gave her work in the stables. Emma," The girl turned to the blonde. "This is my father, Henry."

"It's really nice to meet you, sir," Emma reached her hand to the man and her took it. "You daughter told me a lot about you."

"Did she?" Sir Henry touched Regina's cheek with index finger and the smiled widely. "It's nice to meet you, too, Emma. Now, please, eat." The old man walked to his place at the table and sat beside his wife.

This whole dinner was rather awkward for Emma. Mostly because she ate with Regina's parents and had no idea if she should stay quiet or try to begin the conversation. She didn't have to at the beginning. Regina was talking about her day. The room was filled mostly with the girl and her father's voice. Cora was saying something just from time to time, to remind Regina that she should eat and not talk. But Regina had no intent to listen to her mother, too much lost in conversation with her dad.

Emma watched and listened with a smile. She couldn't help but to feel happy seeing the loving relationship. This man seemed to be able do anything to make Regina happy. But then… Why he allowed to make the wedding with the king happen? Hadn't he enough power?

"From where are you from… Emma?"

Emma was shocked with the question. "Oh, I… Well…" Now she felt all three pair of eyes on her what made her feel like a scared mouse even more. "I don't know actually…" She lied after a few second. "My parents abandoned me just as I was born, so I don't know from where my family is…"

Emma looked at Regina, who studied her with intense eyes. Emma knew why. She told Regina that she found her family, and that would mean that she knew exactly from were she was. But she had to idea that wasn't something Emma could share with her parents, but she didn't mention anything and Emma was more than glad for that.

"I'm really sorry," Sir Henry started after a awkward moment of silence. "That must be hard for you."

"No! I mean, yes…" Emma bit her lip nervously and then looked down. "Yes," She repeated. "But not as hard as to when I was a child. I knew a lot of those like me. Childhood is the worst part. Children don't understand things like that."

"Father…" Regina started softly. "We shouldn't ask questions like that-"

"It's okay," Emma reached under the table to take Regina's hand in hers. They met their eyes once again. "You may ask the question if you want, but I can't promise I will be able to answer. I'm not the kind of person that talks about herself a lot." _I can, but not without trust. _Emma finished in her thoughts.

_She felt like she was flying. She couldn't see anything, nothing but a bright light everywhere. Suddenly she met with a cold ground. She used her hands to rest herself on them and got up. She looked around and saw that she was in a big bedchamber with a king size bed and a big balcony behind a glass doors. Finally she looked down at herself and she saw she wore a white dress, but not a wedding one. She had no idea why but she felt tired and worn out. And confused. She had no idea what was going on._

_After a moment she noticed the door so she walked outside. The halls were dark and quiet. Quiet until Emma finally heard low whispers and the end of the hall. She couldn't catch the words o she started to walking toward the direction where were the whispering people._

"_Is it the right thing to do, Snow?" She heard her father's voice and she stopped. "We should have discuss this with Emma first…"_

"_You know she would never agree…" Told the other voice. Snow… "I know this is cruel, but that was what we needed to do…"_

"_She will never get over this…" Emma frowned and leaned against the wall right beside the door. "How would you feel, Snow? I know you and I know that you would never accept this… We should have leave the decision to her…"_

"_What kind of decision?" Emma finally stepped into the room and faced her parents. Snow wore a light blue-white dress and David white shirt and brown pants. "What the hell are you two talking about?"_

_Snow and David looked at each other with question in their eyes. Snow walked to Emma and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. Non of them said a word. Snow lead her to the bed and both of them sat down. David walked to them, but stayed in the distance._

"_We couldn't let you keep him, Emma…" Snow White started after a second and Emma frowned, still having no idea what was going on. "You mad a mistake, we know, and we also know that you don't deserve for something like that, but we had no choice. We are a royal family and…"_

"_And what…" Emma could feel the tears in her eyes. Tears of anger and sadness. "And what, Snow?!"_

"_And we couldn't let you have a illegitimate child in our family…" Snow finished and Emma's lips parted in shock, a tear rolled down her cheek. "We know you loved Bae, but if he hadn't ran away, you could marry him and keep the child-"_

"_You…" Emma whispered… "You handed away my baby?" Emma lips stared to shake. "You took Henry away from me?!"_

"_Emma, please-"_

"_No!" Emma screamed and jumped away from her mother. A waterfall of tears ran down her face. A sob shook her body. "No! You- you took my boy away from me! You took my Henry away from me… No… No… No… No!" _

"Emma?"

"No! No! Give me Henry back!"

"Emma! Emma, wake up!"

Emma's eyes opened suddenly and she found herself in sitting position covered with sweat and tears. Her chest raised and fell heavily. After a second she felt a grip on her arm and soft touch on her face, just under her eyes.

"Shhh…" She heard a whisper and looked to her right to meet Regina's face in the dark. "It was just a bad dream…" Her fingers were wiping away the tears from Emma's face. "Shh… It's okay now…"

This dream was so real… Too real… Emma's body started to shake again, new tears showed up. She couldn't get rid of this feeling of losing her son. It was almost like the day she gave birth to Henry, but even worse. In this dream that wasn't her who made this decision. It was all taken away from her…

Emma felt arms around her waist and a body against her own. She found herself wrapping her own arms around the girl. Her sobs weren't mute anymore. Regina was rubbing Emma's back all the time. So long till Emma's body stopped to shake and silence filled the room. Yet, Regina haven't pulled away, she held Emma still.

"Who's Henry from your dream?" Regina whispered softly, breaking the silence.

Emma needed to stop herself from saying "our son." She knew she couldn't say anything like that. It would seem impossible for Regina. But she also couldn't acknowledge Regina about the future…

"My son…" Emma whispered softly after a few moments. Regina's embrace tightened. "I dreamed that they took him away from me…"

"It was just a dream…"

But it didn't seem like a just a dream for Emma. It seemed like a very feasible future… If anything will go wrong right now… Who knows if Emma won't wake up in a reality like that? Where she had a child with Neal, but lost it anyway, but this time, not because she wanted to give him his best chance, but because a princes could not have a child with a man she wasn't married with.

"I know…" Emma smiled sadly and pulled away Regina who once again dried her cheeks. "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." Regina answered and gave Emma a thigh smile. "And I can stay some more if you would want that." She proposed and Emma was about to tell her that she shouldn't bother and just go to sleep, but she realized, that she didn't want to be left alone. "So?"

Emma only nodded her head and laid down. After a second Regina was under the covers, too. Emma turned on one side to face her. They looked at each other for a few moments before Emma felt her eyes closing. Now, she was able to fall asleep easily. What worried her was a headache that probably will get to her as soon as she wakes up.

Before she drifted away into a dreamland she could hear these three words,

"Good Night, Emma."


End file.
